


Dragons Don't Change Much

by Mysana



Series: Marvel Short Fics [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Dragons, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mythical Beings & Creatures, bamf!darcy, dragon!Darcy, loki is darcy's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Being a Dragon is only slightly more awkward than having boobs at 11.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Hulk Lewis: A Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965621) by [pristineungift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift). 
  * Inspired by [Into the Dragon's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863335) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



Darcy was 13 when she turned into a dragon for the first time. She would admit, she was surprised. She was well on her way to be used to her body changing in ways she couldn’t predict (moving from an A cup to a C in less than 6 months might be a good example of this), but she would confess, she hadn’t even thought of this in her: Things That Could Go Very Wrong, list. Her mother, on the other hand, was far less surprised than she had any right to be.

“Your father said this sort of thing might happen, not this specifically of course, but this vague idea.”

Darcy didn’t know what to say to that either. She ended up with,

“Really.” Darcy, up until this point, hadn’t heard much about her dad.

“A smart man, though probably not a good one.” “Handsome as Hel.” “The most Slytherin, Slytherin to ever slither in.” (Post 10th birthday Harry Potter marathon.) (The books of course, the movies weren’t out yet.)

“Now don’t growl at me darling…” Her mother warned, and Darcy wanted to sigh, but held her self back in fear that she would catch something on fire or something of that vein.”

“I’m not growling…. Or, I’m not trying to growl.”

“Oh okay then.” There is a pause of quiet as Darcy tries to move her tail away from computer without breaking anything, her mother watching carefully. “What’s it like?” Darcy tries to make it comparable to being human but it is really hard to compare being a giant fire breathing reptile with a puny, fleshy humanoid.

“My eye sights a lot worse like this, but my hearing and smell are both really good. Everything feels smaller. And colder.” Darcy couldn’t explain the way the air seemed alive, the way she felt at home from her mother’s scent, not the furniture around her.

Darcy spent most of the day laying in the living room, even as her mother asked if she could transform back, all Darcy could force herself to say was,

“Eh. Maybe.” When it was dinner time though? She was ravenous. For the first time since the unexpected transformation Darcy knew the words she needed. “Red meat and gold. Both. Important. Now. Hungry.” Darcy never knew her mother could move that fast.

After eating a gold ring smaller than some of Dragon!Darcy’s teeth, and a steak the size of her humanoid mother’s head, Darcy found herself squeezing into a very small space and watching as the world became clearer. (And emptier. How did you find words to explain how the world was warmer but so dead? So familiar but not _home_. How did six hours turn her favourite place into a stranger’s location.)

Darcy promptly passed out and refused to wake up for near on 36 hours.

***  
After that, Darcy’s life didn’t change that much. She stayed home once a month with ‘chronically painful PMS’… and that was it. People don’t tend to be suspicious of teenage girls wearing gold jewellery. Or moody teens fascinated by the stars (even if they insist that they can smell their dad up there. Whatever that means.)

Darcy gets older and her mind catches up with her body and she decides that she likes all people equally but sex doesn’t seem to be all that appealing (at this point, with these people, at least). She decides that Dragon!Darcy, prefers the they pronoun because calling a dragon she, seemed…. Wrong. For lack of a better word. (Scandalous, a betrayal, ignorant?)

She goes to university far away because even just the few quirks that general public get the honour of seeing are a bit much for this small town. She realises that she _loves_  Political Science. Being the puppet master, being around all those people in gold and diamonds.

As she gets older Darcy finds that she and the Dragon are closer. Darcy’s sense of smell is better than ever and the Dragon is better at understanding human ideas of ‘good’ and ‘bad’ even if they don’t exactly agree with them. But the two of them are never really close enough for it to matter.

Darcy is six science credits short of graduation and she is ready to be gone. The people here aren’t as small minded by they see _one_  great green giant and immediately jump to the name “Hulk” and the title “monster” and that is just _not on_. So she applies to an internship and thanks Darcy think “crazy” and the Dragon purr with the idea home and the scent of sweat, sparks, and ginger.

Jane is sweet and understanding when Darcy says she’s going to need to be alone for a few days, even if she doesn’t understand why. And if Jane notices that the window to Darcy’s part of the rental unit is open at night even when it’s blazing hot, she doesn’t say anything. (Darcy can say with 45% certainty that Jane hasn't noticed. Probably.)

When Thor falls from the sky the Dragon hindbrain screams “LIGHTENING” and " _home_ “ so Darcy takers him, because that is the only lightening she can think of. Meanwhile, she tries to wash out the taste of ozone in her mouth with cold coffee. Darcy will admit that the rest of the next three days are a bit of a blur. As, for the first time in Darcy’s memory, the Dragon drives her body.

Now, admittedly, she and the Dragon are one. But it is easier to explain the exhaustion, hunger, and dry skin post Dragon form if she thinks of it as something different from herself. It’s easier to cope with the way her brain whispers, “ _eat them_  ” when she’s really mad at people. With the way the idea of humans dying feels the same as a stranger’s dog dying, sad in theory. But they were never meant to live that long anyway. She dreads the days she has to take apart the statement and think about it a little bit more carefully.

When Thor’s gone, the Dragon comes out and flies for leagues. They cry into the sky about missing their family, then they come home and pretend that they don’t feel like someone just took away a crucial part of their system. (Of their Horde. _Family._ )

Sometimes Darcy wonders why she didn’t tell Thor about the Dragon, he might know what was going on, but when she does the Dragon shakes its head and says, “sunshine” and “fools think ignorance is bliss and wise men know not to share their secrets” whatever that means.

***  
For some reason, somehow, Darcy doesn’t go to her graduation. She signs on as an intern. Jane says it’s because she’s so good at getting government money without becoming Man in Black. Darcy suspects it’s because Jane has her own hindbrain Dragon whispering “protect” “horde” “family” “ _mine_  ”.

Darcy finds that Agent “Secret Agent” Coulson is her new favourite part of her day. He’s smart and clever and pretends that he’s human like the best of him. But Darcy can smell chemicals and something that’s not quite Thor’s god scent.

One day Coulson tells her to take Jane to Norway, and Darcy goes. Then the world splits open. She’s not there when it happens but her Dragon _freaks_. So Darcy (regretfully) abandons Jane and tries to follow the scent of ginger, and home, and fear, and sparks-without-heat.

She ends up on an invisible airplane (helicarrier, same thing). For some reason, they are surprised to see a dragon. The Dragon can’t quite understand why. A word bubbles to the top and Darcy can’t quiet understand why.

“Dad?” Their voice rumbles and they know that it is heard. A false copy of soothing is sent towards her and Darcy becomes human again because this requires something more than claws (and teeth and scales harder than adamantium).

She walks past the guards. Or tries to. They do… something. That means that when she looks around she’s in a different man and she’s looking at a pirate.

“Arg Matey.” She growls eloquently. The Dragon is not impressed but maybe finds it a little bit funny. They try to stop her again, but this time the gas smells like sleep and pillows and poison and chemicals and all she does in response is hiss a little. She’s walking down the corridor and she hears as the pirate says, “watch it carefully, be ready to retaliate but wait until it is obviously the enemy. I repeat, do not attack unprovoked.” She hears Coulson say “Yes sir” but for some reason it doesn’t click.

Darcy sees the man in the cage and  
                                                          _F_ _ear._  
_Alone._  
_Hurt._  
_Ginger._

_Spring rain._

_So much pain._

And Darcy is walking through the walls of the glass, leaving a Darcy shaped whole and she doesn’t even notice. Nor does she notice the way the floor gives out and they’re falling and maybe even die when they land. All she can think is that he is _r_ _ight_  but _not_. So she puts both her hands around the lost man and slams their heads together as they fall. Then she becomes the Dragon and hopes they will take care of it.

When she comes around there is a man that she _knows_.

“Hey Dad.”

“Darcy. It is good to see you again.”

“What’s your name.”

“Loki.”

“Cool. Just checking.” Darcy feels her eyelids force their way down, “I’ll see you in approximately 36 hours.” She knows everything will be okay. Her horde has been collected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely Readers, if you've been to this work before you may notice that I've deleted a bit of it. Yes. This work had 3 chapters with the possibility of more but I've decided to cut it down and leave it at one as I feel I cannot do justice to the extended idea at the moment. Hopefully in the future I will be able to return.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and support.  
> Mysana


End file.
